


Of Squalls and Shoelaces

by OverExposed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheesy, Coffee Shops, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverExposed/pseuds/OverExposed
Summary: Short and sweet feel-good fic :)





	Of Squalls and Shoelaces

He could have sworn this “squall” had been dragging on for years. Years meaning approximately ten minutes, but they had been trying to leave the Starbucks since it began. Yet there they sat on a sofa in the back of an hipster infested coffee shop, damn free wifi. Phil had suggested they make a run for it through the rain and attempt to flag down the nearest cabbie.

Dan found two problems with that idea. One, the word “run” immediately turned Dan off from the idea, the second, no cabbie was mental enough to be driving in such a heavy downpour. 

“Remind me why we ever left the flat this morning?”

Phil looked from his phone to smile at Dan, “Three words, Danny Boy. Out. Of. Coffee”. Dan frowned.

“Neither of us bought coffee. We both got fucking black tea lemonade. Fuck this. Fuck the rain. Fuck the tyrant God that released this typhoon upon me.” Phil laughed and Dan slumped deeper into the sofa, leaning lightly on Phil’s shoulder. 

“I am never leaving the flat again”.

Phil laughed again, his hand finding Dan’s and squeezing.

“Not sure your mum would be too happy with you”. Dan rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone with the hand not holding his boyfriend’s, making sure Phil noticed that he was being ignored.

Phil picked up his tea and glanced out the window, “Rain’s stopping”. Dan dropped his hand to get up from the too-cushy sofa.

“Hold on a second”. Dan furrowed his eyebrows when Phil kneeled down.

“Phil, what the hell are you doing?” He looked down watching as Phil fiddled with Dan’s left shoelace tying it tightly into bunny ears.

"Why did you do that?"

“Can’t have you falling for someone else, can I?”

 

Dan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> person A: *bends down to tie person B's shoe laces*  
> person B: What are you doing.  
> person A: Can't have you falling for someone else can I?


End file.
